Mister Cain's Big Day
by Miller0259
Summary: DG's pleasant post-eclipse life is shattered when she hears that it's Cain's wedding day. Will she be too late? C/DG


Title: Mister Cain's Big Day  
Characters: DG, Cain, Jeb, Az, and Glitch  
Timeline: post eclipse  
Rated T+  
Genre: Drama, Romance (angst, fluff)  
Summary: DG's pleasant post-eclipse life is shattered when she hears that it's Cain's wedding day. Will she be too late?

Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man

A/N: *looks thoughtful* I dunno WHY all of my stories lately (in the near future for you guys) have to do with weddings/proposals….I'm not getting married – I'm not even dating at the moment =(……..it's just strange! Although – I just realized that these all happened around the time my sister was finally getting engaged… That's weird, I didn't have her in mind when I wrote these. *shrugs*

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

"Oh! Hello, DG," Glitch said when he bumped into her in the hallway of the palace in Central City. "I didn't expect to see you here today…"

"Hi Glitch," she smiled at him warmly. "What are you talking about? We all live here…we have for months now," she gently reminded him.

"Oh, we have? Well I thought you would be attending Mister Cain's wedding this afternoon is all."

The world seemed to shrink around DG and her heart felt like it dropped into her stomach.

"I…I didn't realize he was getting married…today," she managed, trying to make her pain less obvious.

"Hmm, I'm sure we got the invitation a few weeks ago. It's here in the city, so I'm sure you could still make it," he said handing it to her. "Would you like me to go get some guards to escort you?"

"No, that's okay. I'll see you later, Glitch," she murmured, not moving.

"Alright, bye, DG!" he said cheerily and continued down the hall. When he rounded the corner, he bumped into Az.

"Did you do that on purpose, Ambrose?" she asked before he could apologize, a slight smile on her face.

"What ever do you mean, Azkadee?" he asked, smiling as well.

"She'll be upset when she realizes you just glitched…" she said in mock disappointment. "But did you actually glitch just now? Or did you mean to say what you did?"

Ambrose just smiled at her sweetly and offered his arm to her as they started down the hall.

"I haven't glitched in months, thank you very much," he said haughtily before promptly tripping over his own feet.

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

DG didn't even realize she was moving until she felt the wind rush past her ears and push her long dark hair behind her shoulders as she sprinted down the hallways to her room. She didn't know what she was going to do when she got there, or what she was hoping to accomplish, she just knew she had to go.

Sure, she hadn't seen him in a few weeks, but surely he couldn't be getting married? She didn't want to admit to herself why it felt as if she'd been sucker punched by the news, but she had to see him.

Before it was too late.

Deciding that riding a horse would take too long, she figured she'd try they neat teleporting trick that Az taught her earlier. She quickly pulled half of her hair up and threw on some make up. She figured that her black flowy skirt and dark blue short sleeved shirt and matching blue knee high boots would work. Who knew if she'd be staying for the actual wedding anyway.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on Cain.

'It's now or never,' she thought before clapping her hands and disappearing with thunder echoing around the room.

CDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDGCDG

Wyatt tugged nervously on his jacket collar and checked his appearance one last time in the mirror before turning around.

He nearly had a heart attack.

He blinked only to have a blur of blue and black appear in front of him, not even a foot away, before falling into him with a surprised 'whoop!'

He caught her easily with an almost comical look of surprise on his face - his heart racing from her sudden appearance.

"Whoa…" DG muttered, righting herself, but not letting go of his arms that were steadying her. "I'm never going to get used to that…"

Cain finally managed to breathe and scrape his jaw off the floor.

"Me neither," he muttered.

"Sorry, I-" she began; finally able to look at him, but found the words catch in her throat. "-Hi," she breathed, realizing how close they were.

He was beyond floored to see her again. Let alone have her suddenly appear in his arms.

"Hey there, Princess," he whispered after a moment.

She couldn't break her gaze away from his ice blue eyes, but also forgot why she was there in the first place. 'Oh! To tell him-'

Suddenly there was a knock on the door that made them both jump.

"You ready, Father?" Jeb's voice came through the door.

Cain looked toward the door quickly. "Just a minute, Son," he answered before turning back to the Princess still in his arms.

They locked eyes again as DG tried to figure out what to do. She was about to say something when she decided that actions may speak louder than words, and suddenly pulled on his lapels, leaning up to press her lips firmly to his. While his arms had involuntarily tightened around her waist, DG still felt panic rise up in her as his lips remained motionless. Just as she was about to pull away, his lips moved slightly and they swayed where they stood. She parted her lips slightly and their mouths began to move together, deepening the kiss. They began to stumble backward and DG realized that this might get out of hand quickly. Then she remembered that he was supposed to be getting _married_ and here she was sliding her tongue over his, and clumsily broke the kiss as they regained their balance, her face flushed.

He looked absolutely stunned, and she felt her stomach drop. 'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' she scolded herself.

"I'm sorry I -" she faltered at the look of confusion on his face, "I shouldn't have come here. I don't know what I was thinking…I mean, you're…you're getting married!" she waved a hand frantically and pulled away from his arms. "I should just go now," she muttered quickly, going to the door before he could reach out and stop her.

"DG!?" Jeb exclaimed when she opened the door. She looked surprised for a moment, having forgot that he was out there.

"Hi, Jeb!" she said smiling with more enthusiasm than she felt.

"I didn't realize you were going to make it to my wedding!" he said beaming. "I mean, I sent the invitation to the palace but didn't think any of you would actually make it."

Her mouth was frozen in a surprised 'o' as he wrapped her in big hug.

She mentally berated herself for relying on Glitch to remember that the elder Cain was usually the 'Mister,' and the son was…Jeb.

When he stepped back, she laughed sounding half hysteric and half embarrassed. "I'm gonna kill Glitch," she said shakily. "I mean, of _course_ I wouldn't miss **your** wedding!" she said finally beaming back at him. She refused to look behind at the man behind her.

She took in a deep breath, but paused slightly before speaking again.

"Could you give us another second?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in question. "Just a second," she said with a fake smile.

"Well sure, but we're going to begin soon, so don't take too long," he said with a confused smile before taking off down the hall.

She closed the door and slowly turned around staring off into space, looking like she was seriously contemplating something.

"I…" she began before she realized that he was still staring at the spot she had vacated earlier.

His fingers were on his lips and his brow was furrowed, making him look absolutely bewildered. DG held her breath, waiting for him to have some sort of a reaction. She wanted him to do something, say something, yell something, or do anything. Anything but just stand there and drive her crazy.

"You…" he started out softly, and looked towards her, "kissed me just because you thought…I was getting married?"

She looked down and took a deep breath before answering.

"No…" she shook her head. "I wanted…It's just that-" she began but was cut off by his lips suddenly on hers again.

He slipped one hand around her waist as the other cupped the back of her head, threading his gingers through her hair while she could only clutch his shoulders. His lips engulfed hers and he kissed her passionately before they had to break apart for air. His forehead rested against hers and their eyes remained closed for a moment.

"Good," he whispered, a faint smile on his lips.

DG laughed lightly and traced a hand along his jaw. "I'm sorry for…" she trailed off trying to figure out how to phrase this, "for bringing this up on what I thought…was your wedding day." She looked down, unsure if it was the right thing to say.

He chuckled lightly before looking at her seriously.

"I probably would have been glad…" he murmured, trailing a finger down her jaw before nudging her chin back up to look him in the eye, showing her his sincerity.

"Yeah?" she smiled at him. He nodded slightly and leaned towards her again, but she spoke up first. "You have a wedding to go to," she reminded him, pushing him gently away by the chest. Even though she wasn't being rejected, she was thoroughly embarrassed and nervous and didn't quite know how to handle an affectionate Cain. Yeah, she really hadn't thought of what would happen past her making her feelings known. "And I have to go kill Glitch," she stated matter o' factly.

"What's the Zipperhead have anything to do with this?" Cain asked bewildered again.

"He was surprised to see that I wasn't attending "_Mister Cain's" _wedding, thereby encouraging me to make an ass out of myself and possibly cause a scandal."

Cain looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"Remind me to thank him later," he said before capturing her lips again.

This time she didn't push him away, and she decided that maybe she could let Glitch get off with a warning instead.

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A/N: I'm not entirely thrilled with the flow of this one, but whatever – the general theme/concept got across……..didn't it?


End file.
